


Would You Invent a World For Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>One-sided Gordon Brown/Barack Obama. He just wants the cool kid to like him...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Invent a World For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Though some of the events described in this story are based on actual people, this account is entirely fictional. This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. By no means does is this story intended to imply that the events depicted actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

"I know what it's like now!" Gordon Brown declared as soon as he was assured that the US President was picking up the phone.

"Prime Minister?" Barack Obama said.

Gordon bit down on his cackle, though it was difficult, because clearly Barack had been following the news enough to know that Gordon was still Prime Minister, and that meant he _cared_. "Please, it's Gordon."

"Yeah, sure," Barack said, and Gordon took his apparent indifference as a sign that there was someone else in his office. Probably Rahm Emanuel, the fiend. Or Hillary Clinton. "Are you calling to update me on the coalition talks?"

Gordon glanced down at his legal pad, with his and Barack's names written in hearts as he tried to remember the question he'd been asked. The tone of voice had been hostile enough to mean it was definitely Rahm Emanuel in the room. Gordon pulled up the BBC front page as he finally processed the question. "It is probable that a coalition agreement will be reached tomorrow," he said.

"Between the Liberal Democrats and Labour or the Liberal Democrats and the Conservatives?" Barack asked.

"The Conservatives and Labour," Gordon said.

Barack choked on his response and Gordon could dimly hear something being dropped in the background. "Can you confirm that, please," came a different voice after a moment. Rahm Emanuel.

Gordon growled. "No, I can't confirm it," he said when he felt more in control. "It was a joke."

"I see." Rahm clearly didn't approve, but Gordon didn't actually give a bloody hell what Rahm Emanuel approved of.

"Would you mind handing the phone back to the President now?" Gordon said, doing his best impression of Tony.

Rahm muttered something but there was the clear sound of the phone being handed back.

Gordon grinned to his reflection on his computer screen and returned to his more natural - and, obviously, sexier - accent. "I have been thinking that it doesn't make sense for me to stay on as leader of Labour," he said.

"I know," Barack said, still cold and distant so clearly Rahm must still be in the room. "It was reported on the news."

"And I've been thinking a little bit about what I'll do afterwards. Perhaps I'll visit America."

"Do what you wish," Barack said. "Your passport's probably good for it."

Gordon laughed far more than the joke was probably worth, but it wasn't Barack's fault that he just wasn't that funny. It was perfectly forgivable, and Barack had far more important positive qualities. "Maybe we get together for a game of golf," he suggested. "You know, when I'm not Prime Minister anymore."

Gordon heard Barack's sigh and felt it as a stab in his heart. "I'm going to be busy."

Gordon glanced down at his notepad again, as if to remind himself it was still there. "So were George and Tony, but they had time for golf. It's the kind of thing you make time for."

"I'm not Bush," Barack bit out and Gordon quickly backtracked, apologising.

"Look, maybe if we can have a conversation without your Rahm Emanuel in the room for once, trying to constrain you," Gordon suggested.

"Rahm's not in the room, Gordon," Barack said. "But I think it's perhaps time for me to go. Pass on my regards to the next Prime Minister."

Gordon held the phone, listening to the dial tone for a couple of minutes before he could bring himself to set it down on his desk. Next Prime Minister indeed. It wasn't fair. Barack had never really given him a chance. It was like Barack was always trying to compare Gordon to Tony, and Gordon had had enough of constituents and newscasters doing that to last him a lifetime.

Well, he would have to just show he was better than Tony. (And David and Nick, though that should be obvious.)

Then maybe Barack would want to play golf with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
